


A Little Tied Up

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bilingual Character(s), Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Galra Keith (Voltron), Handcuffs, Light Masochism, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scratching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Voltron gets a few days off. Keith makes the most of it.</p><p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=210057#cmt210057">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish has hover-text translations courtesy of Google Translate. If you see an error, please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Edit: Many thanks to Brian and Zelshamada for providing me with better translations!

Lance whimpered, arching up against empty air as the strangely shaped vibrator changed settings again. He was so close, had been so close for _hours_ , and his head was spinning with it. He tugged against the cuffs that bound him, but they were just as sturdy as they’d been earlier, keeping his wrists and ankles trapped in place. His jaw ached a little from the gag, and the dark of the blindfold was more than a little disorienting. The vibrator suddenly shot up to its highest setting, and Lance screamed into the gag.

“Coran asked about you today.”

Lance collapsed against the mattress, turning his head towards the sound of Keith’s voice as the vibrator shut off. The bed dipped next to his calves and Keith brushed his cheek, lethally sharp claws raking shallow, stinging lines in the sweaty skin.

“Wondered if anyone had seen you.” Keith’s tone was perfectly conversational as he flipped the latch which held the gag in place, and carefully held Lance’s head still as he removed it. “I said no, of course.”

Lance gasped as his mouth was freed, letting his head fall back against the pillows, and then Keith’s claws traced less than gently around the shell of his ear and he moaned.

“What will you tell them?” Keith sounded like he was grinning as his nails traced down Lance’s neck, droplets of blood welling up from the scratches. “Not the truth, we agreed on that.”

Lance whined as Keith scratched down his chest, claws dragging over and through old scars and more recent scabs, the pain sparking white hot in his head and making his breathing even more ragged. “Por- favor.” he panted, lifting his head to point it at Keith again. “Necesito-”

Keith’s claws scraped over marks on his hips from yesterday, cutting open scabs and finger-shaped bruises and making Lance’s voice trail off into a moan. “Come for me.” Keith purred, his breath warm on Lance’s ear.

“No- No puedo.” Lance gasped, writhing against his restraints.

“You won’t?” Keith dragged his claws gently across Lance’s stomach, leaving stinging lines so tantalizingly close to his dick. “Should I find the ring? I could fuck you as hard as I like and you wouldn’t be able to come.”

Lance shook his head, and Keith pinned his hips to the bed with one hand. “I think I might.” he teased. “You’d look so pretty like that, stuffed full of my cock and begging for release.” the claws of his other hand traced lightly over the underside of Lance’s jaw, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough that it was impossible to forget they _could_. Lance whimpered, a shiver running down his spine.

“Oh, you like the sound of that?” Keith purred, the rumble of it sinking into Lance’s bones and drawing out another whimper even as he nodded. “How about this.” his hands rested on Lance’s hips, and he straddled Lance’s thighs. He was naked, save those stupid gloves, and _God_ that shouldn’t’ve been so hot. Keith was naked, and straddling him, and _not touching him_ and it was going to drive Lance mad.

“I’ll turn that vibrator back on, and leave it on the highest setting.” Keith’s voice sank right through Lance’s skin, stealing away what little breath he had left. “Then I’ll take your cuffs off, and sit you up so you can go on my lap. You’ll be so tight around me, so strung out all you can do is beg for more.” Keith rolled his hips, and Lance strained against his bindings. He wanted Keith in him _now_ , doing those things to him, driving him into the mattress or the wall or even the fucking floor.

“Come for me.” he said, and Lance nearly screamed as the vibrator went from dead to maximum power. The world whited out, and when he could breathe again a minute later Lance groaned.

“Eso estuvo bien.” he mumbled, and Keith’s claws traced the edge of the blindfold.

“Do you want to keep this on?” he asked, lifting his hand to tap the covered bridge of Lance’s nose.

Lance shook his head, then lifted it so Keith could get at the tied straps. Everything looked so vibrant after what felt like an eternity of darkness but, according to the clock, had only been about three and a half hours. Keith’s eyes were especially striking, glowing yellow in the dim light, and Lance leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. The cuffs stopped him before he reached halfway, though, and Keith chuckled before obliging him.

“I do kinda want to see you with a cock ring on.” Keith said quietly when they pulled apart, near-flat yellow eyes boring into Lance’s own blue. “You beg so nicely, even if I can’t understand most of it.”

Lance chuckled, laying back down on the mattress with Keith draped over him like a blanket. “Yo sé que te he enseñado-” he shook his head, and worked his stiff jaw a few times. “I know I taught you those things.”

“Wasn’t the point of that exercise the fact that I was a terrible student?” Keith grinned, pressing a kiss to the scratch on Lance’s ear.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled back. Keith undid the cuffs, and carefully rubbed Lance’s shoulders as he pulled his arms in towards his body.

“Anything hurt?”

“Just in the good way.” Lance assured him. Keith pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips and moved down to undo the cuffs on his ankles.

“I’ll get that cream stuff for your scratches before we keep going, okay?”

“And this vibrator thing out.” Lance lifted his hips a bit. Keith looked over his shoulder, and deadly sharp teeth flashed in his smirk.

“Not yet.”

Lance shivered, and let Keith push his legs one at a time to curl up against his chest. He felt a little bit stiff, and the newest set of scratches were starting to sting in a much less sexy way, but nothing was sore and he wasn’t in agonizing pain so they’d definitely gotten better at this.

“Alright, hold still.” Keith said, picking up a small white tube from the bedside table and squeezing some of the pale blue goop onto his fingers. It stung a little bit in his cuts, but that faded quickly and was replaced by a welcome coolness. Keith rubbed the disinfectant into every single new injury, and a few old ones he’d opened up by accident, and Lance did his best not to flinch as a claw trailed lightly over one nipple.

“Sorry.” Keith pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of Lance’s lips. “I’m almost done.” he smoothed a slick finger over Lance’s cheek, pressing cream into the shallow marks there. Lance made a face at the sting, and Keith chuckled before kissing the cuts. “There, done.”

“For now.” Lance sat up and waggled his eyebrows. Keith snorted and pushed him back down.

“Your back is enough of a mess already.”

“But it feels so goood.” Lance whined, resting his hands on Keith’s hips. “And it’s not like anybody’s going to see it but you.”

“I didn’t say no.” Keith grinned, shifting so he was settled between Lance’s legs instead of astride them. “Just that I won’t scratch up your back any more until it’s healed up.” Keith’s claws trailed lightly down Lance’s thighs, and he shivered.

“I think I’m ready to go again.” he breathed, locking eyes with Keith.

“Alright.” Keith grinned, and grabbed Lance by the wrists. The cuffs clicked together, and Keith pulled Lance up by them until his arms were around the Red Paladin’s neck. God, he wanted to tangle his fingers in Keith’s stupid soft hair, but it was soundly out of reach. “Safeword?”

“Oobleck.” Lance replied, his hands stilling as Keith positioned his legs.

“And it’s the same in Spanish, right?”

Lance nodded. It had only been a problem once, but that had made for a very chilly, awkward week before either of them worked up the guts to talk it out. Keith’s soft smile turned into a smirk, and his claws dug into Lance’s butt as he pulled their bodies flush against each other. “Good. Now let’s have some fun.”

Lance shivered as Keith slowly pulled the vibrator out, resting his head against the shorter teen’s purple collar bone. His entire body shuddered as Keith worked each ridge out of him, until only the tip remained. Deadly sharp claws traced across his lower back, scraping gently over the scabs there, and Lance moaned. He felt empty, cold inside, but Keith’s skin was so warm, almost fever-hot. He wanted that heat in him, chasing away the eternal chill of space which had settled into his very bones. Keith’s claws bit burning gouges into his skin, a fire that Lance craved more of yet still instinctively shied away from, and he pressed his hips harder against his boyfriend’s.

“Keith, nené, por favor-” Keith’s hands moved quickly, discarding the vibrator and lifting Lance into the air. Lance yelped, but before he could flail for balance he was being lowered again. Keith’s cock pressed into him, and Lance moaned against his boyfriend’s sweaty chest. “Eres muy caliente.” he gasped as one of Keith’s hands left his ass and instead fisted in his hair. “Se siente tan bien.”

“You like that?” Keith tugged on his hair again, and Lance tried to nod. He couldn’t, since Keith was holding his short hair so firmly, but it seemed to get the point across because Keith grinned, revealing enough needle-sharp teeth to tear Lance’s throat out. His claws dug into Lance’s ass, lifting him up again, and when Lance whined Keith yanked his head back. Pain ignited on his scalp, and then Keith’s teeth sank into Lance’s shoulder and he screamed. There were probably words, but in that moment everything was bright pain-pleasure- _more_ and he really wasn’t paying attention.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Keith murmured, releasing Lance’s hair and moving his mouth up to Lance’s ear. “All loose and desperate, screaming my name.” his teeth grazed Lance’s earlobe, leaving the shallowest of scratches. “Beg for me, Lance.” Keith purred, the rumble sinking straight into Lance’s bones and driving out the chill which lingered there.

“Por favor.” he gasped, struggling to get more of Keith in him but only managing to drive his boyfriend’s claws deeper. “Por favor, Keith, lo necesito. Te necesito en mi.” his words came out rushed, vowels slurring together, but Keith still smirked.

“Really?” he nipped at the hollow of Lance’s throat. “But I’m already in you.” he lowered Lance a fraction of an inch, then lifted him again. “You can’t beg for what you already have.”

“Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, gilipollas.” Lance snapped, looking down at Keith.

Keith, proving Lance’s point, just smirked wider. “Come on, Lance. Beg for me. You’re so good at it, after all.” he let Lance slip an inch lower, then caught him and pulled him back up, then let him slip again.

Lance whimpered, and bent forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “Por favor, fóllame.” he gasped, Keith dick pushing just a little deeper. “Te necesito dentro de mi. Todo tu ser. Dios, Keith, lo quiero por lo _que duele_. ”

“You want to be fucked?” Keith’s teeth scraped against Lance’s shoulder, drawing thin lines which beaded with blood. “Be more specific.” his breaths were laboured, hot against Lance’s sweaty skin, and oh how Lance wanted to grab Keith by that stupid mullet and pull him into a kiss. But the cuffs kept those soft purple locks just out of reach, so instead he just curled his hands into fists.

“Como tú quieras.” he moaned, Keith pressing deeper again. “Sólo por favor, cógeme. Fóllame hasta que se me olvide donde estamos, hasta que no pueda gritar más, hasta que mi piel es un desastre sudoroso, con sangre, ¡por _favor_!”

“That’s more like it.” Keith grunted, and then the world was spinning and Lance was on his back, Keith’s claws dragging his left leg up next to his cuffed arms. Keith slammed the rest of the way into him and Lance cried out wordlessly, hands groping for something to latch onto and finding only air.

“¡Sí Sí!” he screamed as Keith came, heat spilling into him. Keith snarled, the dark center of his golden eyes tinting just the slightest bit purple, and his claws dragged roughly down Lance’s thighs. “Oh, mierda, Keith. Sí, más duro! Fóllame más fuerte!”

Keith obliged, rhythm falling to pieces, and Lance gasped for air as Keith came again, and again, and again. It leaked out of his ass every time Keith pulled back, squelched with every thrust back in, stung worse than sweat in the jagged lines Keith’s claws had ripped in his legs. Keith’s teeth sank into his shoulder with what could only be a moan, and Lance saw white again.

When everything came back into focus, Keith was draped over him like a particularly heavy blanket. His golden eyes seemed dim, unfocused, and Lance shifted his leg down to the mattress to more easily pull Keith in for a kiss. “Eso fue increíble.” he murmured when they parted.

Keith nodded, and groaned as he pushed himself up off of Lance, carefully sliding Lance’s bound arms over his head. “Fuck, where’d I put the key?”

“Keith.” Lance frowned.

“Got it.” Keith picked it up off the side table, and unlocked the cuffs before putting both items back. Lance hummed, and reached up to tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” he murmured, twisting a strand around his index finger.

“A few times.” Keith grinned, sliding his arms under Lance and standing up. “Now come on, we both need a shower after that.”

“Mmm.” Lance nodded, and rested his head against Keith’s shoulder. His eyes felt so heavy, closing them for just a minute while Keith got the shower warmed up couldn’t hurt. “Love you.” he mumbled, already drifting off.

“Love you too.” Keith whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, wow, Lance keeps making things kinkier than I intended... Fun fact, when the others asked Lance where he was for the past few days he said he hit it off with a cute alien and spent the vacation at his place. Keith facepalmed.


End file.
